The invention concerns a system for distributing pneumatic control signals by electrical means comprising a large number of distribution stages linked together and each consisting of:
A fixed socket the body of which contains: a portion of pressurized feed duct and a portion of discharge duct, an initial connecting device which is linked to a first terminal and to a second terminal capable of receiving from and transmitting to a neighbouring socket the voltage from a first pole of a power source, a second connecting device capable of receiving electrical control signals the potential of which comes from a second pole of this source. PA0 A pneumatic connector capable of transmitting pneumatic control signals to an operating device the fluid of which comes from the pressurized feed and the flow of which is controlled by a removable electrical valve associated with the said body:
this electrical valve consisting of an electro-magnet the coil of which is connected to two pins matching the first and second connecting devices and also a pneumatic switch which is associated with the electro-magnet and which is capable of connecting an outlet orifice controlling the flow of the fluid either to a discharge orifice communicating with the portion of the discharge duct or to a pressure orifice communicating with the portion of pressurized feed duct.